


To Breathe Again

by No_933



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Chess solves everything, Erik comes back, Fix-It, M/M, coming home, introspective
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_933/pseuds/No_933
Summary: 一切在结束时变得简单。你摘下了那让你感到沉闷的头盔。你搭上了列车。你回到Charles身边。你回家了。
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 7





	To Breathe Again

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [To Breathe Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/403551) by [ikeracity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikeracity/pseuds/ikeracity). 



> 作者的话：  
> 这是从哪里来的？我也不知道。  
> 一个Erik放弃了毁灭世界并回到了属于自己的家的设想，因为这真的就像搭上火车一样简单，而他只是太顽固了不愿意去相信就这么简单。
> 
> 译者的话：  
> 原作是很细腻的文字，努力地翻了翻但大概还是没翻出来那种感觉，超感谢突然被我抓来帮忙校对的亲友_(:з」∠)_  
> 赞美ike！！

一切在结束时变得简单。

你摘下了那让你感到沉闷的头盔。曾经它对你来说代表着安全与保障，而如今它只剩下沉重和闷热。或者说这东西从来没起过什么用，毕竟查尔斯在很久以前的那个瞬间——海里的那个瞬间——就已经刻印在你的脑海里了，不管有没有心灵感应。头盔从来没有改变过任何事，你已经逐渐意识到了这一点。Charles的声音一直在你脑海中回响，他的道德和理念还在你的思想中流淌，他打破你的论点，然后用你的观点去反击你自己。他在那短短的几个月里改变了你，而直到几年后的今天，你才开始察觉到你因他改变了多少。

你在众人沉睡时的夜晚离开。Azazel正在放哨，他在你经过时什么也没说，只是用漆黑的、无动于衷的眼睛看着你，既不赞成也不纵容。他不会明白，他们没人会明白。但他们什么也不会说，因为过去的五年里是你一直领导着他们，如果这是你想要的，他们不会阻止。在经历了这么长时间以后你至少获得了这些。

你没有要求Azazel传送你。不，你想要一个人呆一会。你 _需要_ 时间。像这样的变化不会发生在瞬息之间，你必须得有一个计划。得想好怎么说。发生了这么多事之后再回到过去并不像听起来那么简单，你已经近乎三年没有跟Charles说过话了；你们上一次的谈话充满了争吵，它结束于Hank砸烂了你的新车，和你轻轻一挥手腕将Cerebro撕成了碎片。你的确对那些愤怒的词汇感到后悔了，而你想知道Charles对此会怎么想。

已经过了许多年，而你仍然记得他，就像昨天才见过一样。那双蓝色的聪明眼睛，那浓重的苏格兰腔，那灿烂的笑——你不认为有可能忘掉这些。你不认为你能忘记他，你早已尝试过。上帝啊，你真的试过了。

北上纽约的火车比你平时的交通方式慢得多，但这一次你并没有不耐烦。没有人在车站里认出你，尽管你的脸已经连续四年里每天早上都出现在新闻上。你猜那一定是那顶头盔的缘故。它在很多方面改变了你。

火车沉闷的嗡嗡声令你陷入了宛如睡梦中一般的平静。你把手指贴在金属壁上，爱惜地感知着手掌下力量的颤动。你不假思索地轻轻推了推火车——轻轻地，连列车长都不会注意到这轻微的提速。控制如此巨物让你激动不已，你想起了很久之前的卫星天线。你再次推动了火车，这次速度更快些，那介于愤怒与平静之间的点似乎从未如此容易达到。火车在绕过弯道时颠簸了一下，但你把它牢牢地固定在了轨道上，你完全意识到如果自己松开按压在墙上的手指的话火车可能会直接飞出轨道。力量使你陶醉，而控制则令你振奋。你让火车在飞驰时稳稳地行驶在轨道上并乐在其中，因为你知道如果你的手稍有不慎，列车就会驶向深渊。但这不会发生，因为一直以来的训练和学习使你对此非常熟练，这就像让一枚硬币悬浮在手指间一样简单。

突然，你意识到你笑了。这笑是那么真切的一个笑容，几乎把你自己吓了一跳。已经多久了？你思索着。你有多久没有用你的力量做一些如此细微安静的事情了？你的能力——任何能力，有多久没有给你带来过笑容了？你仍然记得很久之前在Westchester的日子，当时Raven通过轮流嘲笑他们每个人的口音和处事来取悦大家。Hank用他的脚一次性玩着七个盘子，而Alex尝试用他的能力来点燃Sean生日蛋糕上的蜡烛，这把厨房变成了战场。你记得那些笑，尤其是Charles笑起来时眼睛亮晶晶的样子，他看起来那么美好，他们看起来 _都_ 那么美好。你怀念着，这让你的胸口剧烈地燃烧。你庆幸你摘下了头盔并在别人劝你放弃之前登上了这列火车，积年累月的战争让你疲惫不堪，虽然你依旧像五年前一般坚定着自己的做法，但你已经不再需要再做那个傀儡一般的领袖。你也不想再焦头烂额。你现在想要的东西很简单——Charles，震颤的火车，和一个家。

家，你思考着。只有那么一个地方可以在过去的五年里被你称之为家。你记得它那奢侈得令你震惊的长走廊和几十个房间。你第一次来到这座豪宅时，你不由自主地把这里的一切换算成食物——那盏灯能买到什么，那幅挂毯在市场能够卖出什么样的价格，那块毛绒地毯能怎样使一家四口能一整年果腹。这种奢侈曾让你感到厌恶。但随即你意识到这房子是Charles的，这里所有的一切都属于他，这让你觉得很珍贵。Charles总有办法扭转你对一切事物的看法，这只是其中之一。你现在对这座豪宅有了某些感情。你甚至怀念起你房间里的地毯曾是如何陷在你的靴子底下，你以前讨厌这个。家对你来说是一个陌生的概念——早在你真正理解拥有一个家的意义之前你就失去了你的家——但如果你必须要想出某个地方来打上自己的标签，你脑海中浮现的只有Charles对面的那间房间。

你在想那间房间如今是否毫无变动，Charles有没有将它让出去。他现在有了一大堆学生，肯定不会再有空房间剩下。但你更愿意去想也许它就像你记忆中那样——这也是你在晚上独自一人、摘下所有面具时一遍遍在脑海中上演的秘密幻想之一，如果你决定回来，你会发现一切和你离开时完全一致：被子在你每天早上从床上滚下来时被扔到左边，钟歪歪扭扭地挂在左边的墙上，地板里有你做出来的隐蔽的隔间（这得到了Charles的同意，你明白他需要被信任，就像他明白你需要安全感。）。

好吧。你猜你很快就会知道答案。

“这里有人坐吗？”

你猛然起身，眼睛瞪大，手下意识摸向藏于臀部的刀。但那只是一个年轻女人，大概和你差不多年纪，正指着你身边的空位，询问地看着你。你这才注意到列车上已经挤满了乘客，而你身边是最后剩下的位置了。奇怪。你以前肯定比这要更警觉。

“没有。”你喃喃着，把脸转向窗边，以防她认出你来。“坐吧。”

她滑进了你身边的座位，把一个厚重的背包塞进脚下。你不顾自己的身份，低头看了一眼袋子，对它的体积感到惊讶，而她注意到了你的目光。她脸上露出了害羞的笑，解释着：“我在搬家。”

“我没有问。”你生硬地说，重新转向了窗边。

“其实是回家。”她补充道，没有理你的暗示。这就是人类。你眯起了眼，没有再回答，但她继续往下说着，比起对你倾诉更像是在自言自语。“我从康涅狄格州来，有好几年没有回去过了。”她耸肩，“和哥哥姐姐闹翻了。”

你不置可否地哼了一声，希望她把这当成是不感兴趣，但显然她完全误解了。她转向你，问道：“你的故事呢？”

“我没有。”你低语，把你的头靠上冰冷的窗玻璃。

“这不可能。”她说。“每个人都有属于自己的故事。”

_难道你觉得我会把属于自己的东西_ _分享给你，_ 你酸酸地想着。你抱手拒绝看过去，但女孩很固执。在这方面她让你烦躁地想起了Charles。

“来吧，”她坚持着，“离哈佛还有很远。好吧，至少对我来说是这样。你要去哪？”

也许是长时间缺乏真正的交谈。也许是因为你怀念着除了武器藏匿处和最近的政府设施之外的其他话题。总之不管是什么原因，你开口回答。“纽约。”

她看上去对你的回答感到惊讶，而你只是对你自己和她感到恼火。“纽约？”她笑着重复，“我们往同一个地方去。”

“嗯。”你咕哝着。你以为这是显而易见的，毕竟你们在同一辆火车上。

“是去探亲吗？”她扫了一眼四周，皱起眉。“你看起来可不像带了行李。”

除了背上的衣服和手中的刀，你什么都没带。也许带两个小包才是明智之举，但你的离开只是突发奇想。你累了，吃饱了，摘下了那个头盔，就这样。而如今你思索着是否该好好计划一下。如果Charles拒绝了你，如果出于什么原因你没去到纽约，那至少会让你有些准备。你当然可以随时回到兄弟会去——但不，你不会像一条被踢走的狗一样夹着尾巴溜回去。如果Charles拒绝见你……好吧，那你会想点别的办法。

你不知道你为什么回答她，但你还是这么做了。“很突然的决定。”你解释道，“大概吧。”

她点点头，似乎理解了。“啊，我明白。我第一次离开的时候，我冲出了屋子然后没有回头。我离开之后毫无计划，花了很长时间我才振作起来。有时候人就是……会做一些没有意义的事情。”

你太理解这种感觉。你从没想要撕开集中营的大门，但你撕开了，并因此吸引了Schmidt的目光；你从没想过要把子弹反射进Charles的后背，但你这样做了，现在Charles要在轮椅上度过余生；你当然不是有意爱上这个世界上最令人生厌的理想主义者、这个最善良的男人，但你就是这样爱上了他，而这改变了一切。

你看向窗边，景色在飞速后退。流逝的每一秒都令你离终点更近。离他更近。

“我也在回家路上。”你说，心思已经溜去了几百英里外，和Charles还有那些孩子们在一起，还有大宅。你不知道Charles现在还能不能感应到你摘下了头盔。Charles能感知到这么远吗？ _你在吗，Charles？_

女人因你声音中的怀念而微笑。“你听上去很想家。”

想家？大概是的。这里没有兄弟会的人，你不需要逞强，你可以对自己承认。

“我有些迫不及待地想重新见到我的哥哥姐姐了。”女人幸福地叹息着。“已经过去太久了。”她向你投来一个好奇的眼神，并问道，“有谁在家里等你吗？”

你闭上眼，想起了那双明亮的蓝眼睛和那亲切的笑容。这是一段老旧的记忆，它应该被淡忘，但没有。你看到的所有细节都和五年前一样清晰。

“一位老朋友。”你说，因为这段记忆笑了起来。你再次把手指贴到金属墙上，催促着火车前进，向着既是终点也是起点的地方前去。

女人尝试重新跟你开始谈话，但你无视了她，任由自己神游天外。Charles教过你如何做到这个，他教你如何退回到思想的安全地带，并将一切拒之门外。他帮过你很多次，在那些时候，只有你和他。你现在将这些记忆拉回来，专注于火车的嗡嗡声，让你的思绪飘到它想去的地方。

而一如既往地，它最后还是回到了Charles那里。你仍然生动地记得他皮肤在你手底下的触感，他的呻吟和他在那天早上与你共享秘密时的笑容。你记得他在翻过书页时咬着一支笔，有时他会趁没人注意的时候在脸上浮现出那种美丽的、彻底满足的表情。而你总是在那里。你总是注视着。

肩膀被轻轻触碰令你猛然回过神来。你又一次下意识地寻找着腰带上的刀子，但你止住了自己将其拔出的动作。是那个女人，她提着她的包，站在过道上。

“我要下车了。”她微笑着说，“祝你好运。”

藏在她声音里和脸上的某些真诚的东西让你生硬的目光变得柔和。你盯着她看了一会，仍然捉摸不透，这才回答：“谢谢。也祝你好运。”

她又朝你笑了笑，消失在门外。你看着她离开，从心底里流露出一种说不清道不明的感觉。你已经很多年没有和普通人和平交流过了。和这个女人的对话应该让你感到紧张，应该令你感到不安，让你从遐想中清醒过来，但它没有。实际上，它几乎只是个普通的对话。你不是第一次怀疑Charles是否是正确的，在他年少轻狂的天真之下隐藏着一些真理。人类和变种人可以共存吗？你曾对此不以为然。而你现在摇摆不定。

短暂的几个小时后，你抵达了该下车的地方。时间不够——你还没有一篇连贯的演讲稿。虽说你在对付兄弟会时总能出口成章，但在道歉时你却没有任何的把握——但你仍旧下车了。毕竟你没有别的地方可去，而Charles总可以在你还没来得及组织好语言的时候就读懂你所有的意图。他总是可以这样恼人地领先两步。

你拦下了一辆车，把距离Charles家几英里外的一家咖啡店的地址给了司机。虽然你已经没有再偏激到杀死每一个你发现的心胸狭隘之人，但你仍旧不相信他们。你不会冒险地把一个人类直接送到Charles的学校，就算Charles能轻易如呼吸般抹去他们的记忆。

小镇进入了你的视线范围，你用审视的目光打量着过往的店面和房屋。五年过去了这里却几乎没有什么变化。曾是酒类商店的地方变成了理发店，图书馆也刷了一层新的油漆。但除此之外，这个小镇可能一点也没有变老。你认为这是一个好兆头。

你付了钱给司机，把外套拉近了一点好抵御寒气，并开始了步行。出城的路只有一条，你毫不犹豫地踏上了这条道。你在Westchester逗留的时候，Charles曾开始带你和孩子们来过一两次。其中一次是来杂货店和附近的家具铺购买补给品（Charles不得不更换一些椅子和桌子，在因Alex的脾气引发的不幸事件之后）。

有一次，Charles把你们带到了主街拐角处的一家冰激凌店，让你们都坐下来。男孩们没有丝毫抗议地把目光所及之处的所有东西都吃光了，Raven一开始的时候点了个比较保守的冰激凌甜筒，然后去点了第二个，最后再去点了第三个。你两手空空地坐在摊位上，对甜食怀有戒心，不知道该买些什么。你的童年和别人的并不一样，而这些……叫冰激凌的东西，对你来说是一种陌生的食物。但你讨厌承认任何形式的不安全感，所以你一直固执地坐在那里，沉默着，直到Charles拿着两个甜筒过来，一个是自己吃的，另一个随手递给了你。你没有问他要，但他笑了笑，说：“试试吧，看看你错过了什么。”

你仍然记得舌尖上的甜味，以及Charles在见到你脸上纯粹的惊讶和喜悦之后是如何笑出声。

你走了很久。天色逐渐黯淡下来，橙色的太阳光线消失在黄昏之中。散步让你平静下来，理清你的思绪。当你靠近大宅并开始辨认地标时你有了奔跑的冲动。就好像你已经奔波了一辈子，而现在才在真正地向终点靠拢。它离你如此之近，你可以尝到它的味道——它就像温热的白兰地和冰激凌。

你才翻过山坡就感觉到了：那试探性的、难以置信的触感游离在你意识的最边缘，几乎无法被察觉。你胸口有什么东西骤然缩紧，而你唯一能做的就是不在归家的路上跑起来。

_Erik？_ Charles的声音迟疑地回响在你的脑海里。

_你好，_ 你回应着，尴尬的是，很早之前Charles就试图教你正确的投射方法，但你一旦意识到他会以某种方式捕捉到你的想法，你就会采用只把想法推给他的无能方法。

在他设法控制住自己之前，他的震惊和戒备像风暴一样冲击着你。你能感觉到他在你思维的边界徘徊，没有完全进入也没有离开。他和你一样犹豫不决。

_你在走路？_ 他最后问道。 _从镇上走来？这有差不多六英里的距离。你该打电话的，我就会——_

_派来一辆车？_ 你知道Charles能感觉到你声音里的愉悦。 _谁来开？_ Alex宁可咬断自己的手臂也不会给你任何帮助，而Hank……好吧，你和Hank的最后一次见面和友好完全搭不上边。其他人都被教导要害怕你，甚至连孩子们也如此。你不知道那群曾经熟识的男孩们给新生们讲了什么故事，但你怀疑他们是在奉承你。

_我会来，_ Charles的回答里有一种你很久没有感受过的温暖。当你没有回应的时候，他溜进了你意识的更深处，仍然是试探性的，但在你没有反对的情况下，他的胆子越来越大。

你加快了你的步伐。Westchester大宅高大的尖顶出现在山脊上，在漆黑的夜色中轮廓分明。

Charles一直陪着你，直到你来到了前门的台阶上。你在举起手敲门时希望没有抱有敌意的人在另一边等着，而Charles说， _进来吧，门没有锁_ **。** 然后他离开了你的脑海，你又是一个人了。

你盯着门把手看了很久，知道是时候该做出选择了，往前或是后退。你知道如果你现在离开Charles不会阻止你，而Azazel和其他人毫无疑问地会迎接你回来，一切照旧。但Charles同样也不会阻止你打开这扇门；他在等待，一如他已经等待了五年，这想法有些……令人害怕。这个男人总会等待着你，在你做过的这一切之后。他是……不可思议的。他一直都是不可思议的。

你闭上了眼，想象着一会后会经历的困难，Alex会愤怒，Sean会皱着眉头，就连Charles——就连Charles也会生气。学生们害怕你，就像他们被教导的那样。你不可能再像以前那样走在走廊上。现在回头会比较容易，去忘掉这些毫无逻辑的然后回到当你需要时总会支持你的兄弟会去。你像个傻瓜一样以为事情总会和以前一样。

_现在打开门，_ Charles说，飞快地溜进你的意识里，就像他从未离开。 _不然我就要伤害你_ _了_ _。_

——于是你的嘴唇不由自主地向上弯起。就这样，像以前一样轻松。你抖了抖手腕将门打开，Charles正在另一边等着你，他的蓝眼睛注视着你。

“我——”你低声说，有一千个字想说，有一千种方法去说，但这都不够好。你对必须坐在轮椅上的他感到抱歉——你永远都会为此感到抱歉——但你不会为你所发动的战争道歉。Charles遵循着他的信念，你也遵循着你的，如果他不能接受这一点——

“闭嘴。”Charles命令道，控制着轮椅往后退好让你走进来。“什么都不要说。想都别想。”

你能感觉到他在你的脑海里一闪而过，不用听就能知道一切。那么你很庆幸他的心灵感应，因为他会知道你一切不知道怎么表达出口的话语。他的天赋在你无言的感慨和清楚的道歉之间架起了一座桥梁，他在瞬间就明白了。

“我离开了兄弟会。”你毫无必要地解释着。“我想……到这里来。”

“留下来？”Charles问，尽管他早就知道。

你张开手，给了他一个选择。“只要你想。只要我能。”

Charles抬手握住了你的手腕，不可思议的温热触感停留在你的皮肤上。“你当然能，你这个该死的笨蛋。”他咕哝着。“进来。”

你跟着Charles穿过你久远记忆里的走廊，靴子陷进熟悉的毛绒地毯。没有人出现，宅子里静悄悄的，只有Charles的轮椅轻轻转动和你的鞋子踩在地上的声音。在这样的夜晚，和平是那么的令人可以相信。

“抬一下我。”Charles说，你意识到自己已经停在了楼梯脚下。Charles指了指上面，你带着一丝愧疚抬起手，平稳而轻柔地抬起轮椅。道歉的话语呼之欲出，但Charles制止了，“别。”

所以你让它消散在空气中。你们默默地登上楼梯，抵达顶端时你几乎没有任何颠簸地把Charles放下来。他把自己往左边的走廊推去，你这才意识到这是去你以前的房间的路。

“我想让你看看这个，”Charles说，在熟悉的房门前停下了。“开门。”

你伸手握住门把推开了它，不确定有什么在等着你。映入眼帘的景象令你停下了脚步。

“我没有碰过它，”Charles在你身后说着。“谁都没碰过。如果你还想要这间房间——它是你的。”

他把事情说得那么简单，仿佛只要接受这个房间，就能让时光倒流解决一切问题。也许他甚至相信就是这么简单，但你始终是那个清醒而实际的人。你和男孩们之间，和学生之间，你和Charles之间有上百个问题亟待解决，有上百个矛盾需要抚平。已经过了五年，这不可能如此轻松。

“那是因为你总是坚持把一切事情搞得那么复杂。”Charles抱怨着。“收下房间然后找找酒柜的钥匙，不是Alex就是Sean偷了它，而我现在可没心情在他们脑子里翻来覆去地找。”

你凝视着他，在他允许的范围内。“Charles…”

“然后回去书房。”Charles继续说，无视了你，“棋盘还在那里，你正要被将军。如果你不能想出除了到处乱跑、把你的棋子牺牲给我让给你的每一个棋子以外更好的策略，三步之内我就会赢。”

说着他离开了房间，消失在走廊上，留下你在后面张望。你花了点时间来消化惊喜——这个男人到底什么时候才不会给你惊喜——然后你慢慢关上门，用你的能力寻找着那把独特的适合Charles书房锁的小钥匙。你发现它藏在楼下沙发的垫子下面，你把它拉过来，引导它穿过大厅落在你张开的手里。然后你稳稳地走向书房，那里仍一如你们飞往古巴前那晚离开时的样子。Charles正等在棋盘对面，你走进去的时候他正研究着棋子。

“请把白兰地取来，”他说，指了指酒柜，没有抬头。“别太多，我头有点疼。”

你在他对面坐下，把钥匙送去打开了酒柜，不动声色地摸出一个瓶子和两个平底杯。你为了方便而压在杯子里的金属条在上面原封不动。

“你先走。”Charles说，点点头道谢并接过了酒。

你被他弄得心烦意乱，没办法好好下棋，十分钟内你就把仅剩的几颗棋子挥霍一空。Charles拾起他的皇后，朝你露出一个一闪而逝的笑容，得意洋洋地把她放回原处。“将军。”他这句话大概是你五年以来听到的最好听的话。

你啜饮着酒看向他，看着那双蓝眼睛下的黑眼圈，那比你记忆中的还要深。你看着Charles向前倾身，而不是像以前那样翘着腿。他变了，你也会变。但每隔一段时间，当他的眉头皱起时，当他没有任何理由地对你微笑时，你就会在他身上看到曾经的自己。这让你从思绪深处一个不可思议的地方感受到温暖，那可能只是Charles在调整你的情绪，但你早在摘下头盔的时候就不再在意他的精神入侵了。

“再来一局？”你问，因为Charles很显然在等待着一个你无法拒绝的新挑战。

他笑起来，稚气将他眼底的阴影带走。“当然，我的朋友。再给我倒一杯白兰地，然后我们开始第二局。”

有什么东西从你的胸口消失了，而你感觉重获新生。很长一段时间里，你不断地在大海中挣扎，而Charles伸手将你捞了出来。当你离开的时候他仍在身后呼唤着你，他一直在呼唤你回家。你想为此感谢他，感谢他在你需要的时候知道你需要什么，哪怕你无从报答。而现在你又来到了这里，坐在他的对面，周围是漆黑寂静的夜色，你们之间隔着一个棋盘，手里握着一杯酒。你们之间绵延不绝的情谊是不言而喻的。

曾经你不明白世界上怎么会有一个Charles Xavier，怎么会有如此无私而善良的男人。但在这里，今晚，你无需质疑。你甚至都没有去想，你不再在乎光从何处而来——只要它一直在。


End file.
